Winx Club Stella & Brandon: Young Love
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: This story contains Stella's explosive idea, Prince Charming, the divorce, which is everything from Season 1. Stella had done an explosive idea, she meets her new Prince Charming, and she deals with her parents' divorce. If Season 1 was more focused on Stella, this would be probably Season 1 of Stella's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club Stella & Brandon: **_**Young Love **_

**Summary: This story contains Stella's explosive idea, Prince Charming, the divorce, which is everything from Season 1. Stella had done an explosive idea, she meets her new Prince Charming, and she deals with her parents' divorce. If Season 1 was more focused on Stella, this would be probably Season 1 of Stella's life. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Winx Club.**

**Characters: Stella, Brandon, Winx Club, the Specialists, Trix, Alfea Staff, Red Fountain Staff, pixies, minor fairies, and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**What Started the Story? **_

_Stella's eyes flickered open from the light _that went through Stella's orange satin curtains. Today is a week from freshman year to end. Every single fairy would say that they can't wait for next year, but Stella didn't have the spirit to say so. What made her very depressed? The answer was her parent's divorce.

They kept on fighting, but Stella had no idea why. She wondered that what started the problem was the throne. Queen Luna would probably argue that King Radius always took his time on the throne and he never let Queen Luna to take care of it for a single minute. Stella also wondered that she saw this horrible disgusting lady flirting with King Radius.

Not even an exciting event would cheer up Stella. On the last day of school, there would be a ball for every Alfea fairy to attend. Witches and Specialists would also join. But Stella wasn't happy. Stella was also single, but that was the least important of her problems.

A knock appeared on her door, and that was her next door roommate, Francis, the Fairy of Laughter. Stella didn't responded, but Francis opened the door anyways. Her hair was short, and it was brown with a few white spots on it.

"Stella," she spoke. "You have to get up. We have a project to do and you can't stay in bed all night long. Come on, get up."

"Later," Stella whispered. Francis rolled her eyes and walked to Stella's bed. She sat on her bed and then looked at Stella who covered herself with the blanket.

"Look, I know how you feel. Your parents are going to separate, and that feels very painful," Francis said. "A few of my other friends had deaths in their lives, and that's worse. At least you get to see your mother, because she'll always be there for you."

Stella then got up. "Francis, she's always busy with paper work. My dad keeps on saying he does all the work, when he only rules and nothing else. Maybe that's why my mom wanted to start a divorce; she was too tired of doing all the work."

"People always feel used, but your dad isn't using your mom. Even though you don't have a poor family, the mothers always does the work. Maybe your dad wants the family to feel like a poor family."

"Daddy would never such do a thing," Stella whispered.

Francis sighed again. "Come on, we have ten minutes left, leaving you less time for your shower, planning the outfit, make up . . ."

"You're right!" Stella says, jumping out of the bed. "I'll be there in a bit! Thanks Francis, go to class before you might get tardy!" Stella quickly heads to the shower while Francis snapped her fingers to fix Stella's bed. She leaves the room while muttering.

"Good luck, Stella. I know this will be a horrible day for you."

* * *

_It took five minutes for_ Stella to take a shower, leaving five more minutes for her to finish her clothes and make up. Stella then went to her closet and got out her orange skirt and her green top. She used a spell to place them on, and got her pink headband from her mirror table. She got her green sandals and placed them on. She got her bag, and then ran outside to the class.

"Is Amaryl here?" Professor DuFour says while walking around the class.

Amaryl raises her hand. "Present."

"Francis, Fairy of Laughter?" DuFour says while looking at her class. Francis raises her hand. She notices that DuFour was looking at Stella's empty desk. "Where's Stella, she's been absent since last week. If she keeps on doing this, she may be—"

A sudden slam from the door appeared, and the fairies looked at the door to see Stella with her hair messy, and she was carrying her books. Stella felt very embarrassed with her friends looking at Stella awkwardly.

"I'm here!" Stella says while walking to her desk. She places her books on her desk.

"Ms. Solaria, I always have to warn you this, but you are always tardy, leaving us having less time to do our activities. Sit down and I have to continue on with our attendance," DuFour says while going to the front of the class.

"I'm sorry Professor DF, but I've been having problems lately. I won't—"

"Luna?" DuFour continues, while ignoring Stella's words. After the attendance, DuFour was explaining about the objective. All fairies were going to create a potion that allowed them to have stronger powers. Stella barley listened; she was too busy looking out the window, seeing the sun. "Remember girls, the color of the potion must be ogre skin. It has to be a nasty, slimy green color. If it becomes a light color, destruction will occur."

Fairies were trying out the steps, while DuFour was checking on her students. She then checked on Stella, who was just working, but working on it with less effort. DuFour then snaps her fingers in front of Stella's face, and she then works with more effort.

"Is everybody finished with the second to the last step?" she asks. Everybody nods and she goes in front of the class. "One of the students will create the color, and I will pick. Stella of Solaria comes up, please." Stella's head lifts up, and she looks at the container holding the potion.

"I have to make it a disgusting color?" Stella asks. DuFour nods. Stella wasn't paying attention, since she was too depressed about her parent's divorce. She shook, and many students were looking at her. She saw a pink liquid, and she thought about turning the color to pink. "What about pink?"

DuFour's eyes widened so as other students. "Wait, Stella—"

Stella poured the liquid into the potion, a huge explosive occurred, and every fairy fainted. The room exploded, but hundreds of other rooms had collapsed. When the explosion left, Stella was in front of the class, with her face gray and dirty. Fairies were fainted or carried away. DuFour had a shield, protecting some of her students. She then faced Stella, and she was angry red.

"Stella!" She shouted. "You _are _going to be expelled!"

* * *

"_Faragonda,_ it was a mistake! I know she didn't mean it," King Radius says in the half alive office of Headmistress Faragonda.

Half of the room was alive, while the other half was destroyed. King Radius was sitting on a chair while Faragonda was sitting on her chair. He was looking at the destroyed school which was like this for the whole weekend.

"She had destroyed half of the school, and she had created other mistakes. This is her fifth time creating another mistake, and we will not accept her anymore." She says firmly.

"Please, I will pay for the ruins. Just let Stella stay!" he begs.

"Fine, but you have to pay for the whole destruction. But we won't let her graduate," Faragonda says.

"_What_?" King Radius says. "What do you mean?"

"She will have to repeat first year again, in order for her to stay at Alfea. If you don't want her to repeat, you could go to BETA," Faragonda says. King Radius nodded.

"Alright, Stella will not graduate, and I will pay for the ruins tomorrow," King Radius says.

Faragonda nodded and stood up. She wiped the dust off of her outfit.

"We were supposed to do a ball for graduation, but since everything is destroyed, the planned event is canceled," she says. King Radius felt very bad.

"The ball will be at the Solarian palace," he says. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Thank you very much, and have a fine day," she says while getting a book from her book shelf.

* * *

Stella was in her room. Tomorrow, her parents would be separated. She was looking at her TV, while writing some notes. She then changed the channel to the news channel.

"Three days ago, Princess Stella of Solaria had destroyed half of the school, Alfea. She was supposed to be expelled, but with the help of King Radius, she could stay, but she would have to repeat freshman year once again," a news reporter said. "Let's go ask Stella to see why she had done it."

The channel changed, and there was a man with a microphone. "Princess Stella, why exactly had you destroyed half of the school?" Stella looked at herself; she was depressed, scared, and embarrassed.

"I'm not going to tell any of you!" Stella randomly shouted. "Why do you have to be so nosy?"

"I did it because a serious problem is in my life. I was too depressed, that I had done a mistake. I'm not a good person, I should leave and never come back to this life ever again," Stella whispered. Stella then wrote something on her notebook.

_My life is ruined. I can't continue on with my friends to the second year. Everybody hates me, and they think I'm some stupid person. I don't want anyone to think of that to me. My parents are going to be separated. I'm going to leave this life, and I will not come back. I hope nobody will notice me . . ._

_Stella_

Stella then gets her scepter, and leaves. She whispers goodbye, and light was left in her room.

* * *

**Sorry for a little boring chapter, but this is how the story goes. So, let's do a recap. Stella changed the shade to pink because she was distracted from her parent's divorce. I think that's why Stella did it. They didn't show it in the show, but it doesn't matter, it's still a good way. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be better! Well, kind of. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: _More of the Truth _**

_"Ogre did you heard about the Princess of Solaria destroying Alfea?" a witch had asked. _

_"Yes, witch, I had heard of it. Isn't her name Stella?" the ogre had asked. _

_Another witch nodded. She decided to join the conversation. "Yes, she goes by that name. Also, her parents are divorced. What do you think she's doing now?"_

_"Probably she's crying in her rich little room," the third witch had said. "Well, at least we could go to Solaria and steal some items there."_

_"Witches, I really want to see smiles on your faces…I could probably find her and get that ring of hers! During the finals, everybody had to study about precious little items of fairies and witches. I heard that the dragon flame is inside that ring!" the ogre had said. _

_"Oh, is that so? Well, I want you to find that fairy! Get her ring and her powers now, and once we are truly powerful, we will make you powerful also. So, are you going now?" the first witch asked. _

_"Yes, I will go…" Within that sentence, the ogre had disappeared._

* * *

The princess of Solaria was strolling around a forest after she had used her scepter to escape from Solaria. She wasn't exactly happy with her choice, but at least she could finally be free from everything that was in her way.

As she was walking, the sun was in her face, making her smile. The sun wasn't that compared to the one at Solaria, but at least the sky was beautiful.

"It's so beautiful here…I wish I could live in a place like this, but except for less trees, a three story house, a swimming pool, a garden, and…" Stella had said, but she decided to stop talking after she heard noises from the bushes.

Stella quickly turned around and her gold locks were in the air. It quickly went down and she raised an eyebrow after the noise had stopped. She continued walking and rolling her eyes.

"Maybe that was just a squirrel or something." Stella says while walking. She heard a chuckle, and Stella quickly turned around. "Okay, whatever you are, goes out!"

"As you say, Princess."

Stella quickly took steps back after seeing the figure. She saw a huge yellow ogre looking at her. He had overalls on and there was a creepy smile on his face.

"Eww! What are you?" Stella shouted.

"Hey, you don't have to be mean to an ogre like me! I'm Knut the Ogre, and I'm going to get your scepter and powers away!" he replied.

"Oh, you mean this?" Stella asked. She removed her ring off of her polished finger, and the ring had turned into a scepter. "Well you aren't getting this or my powers!" She had pointed the scepter at Knut, and sun powers went out of the scepter.

His back had hit a tree, and leaves were free. Knut then went up and wiped some leaves and dust off of him. "Well, you're going to regret that, Princess. Minions, go attack the Princess of Solaria!"

Stella laughed. "Minions…you actually have them? You're kidding, right?" Red creatures had appeared nowhere. They went toward to Stella, and she dropped her scepter. "Help, I need help anybody!"

"This is too easy!" Knut chuckled. He went forward the scepter but then a blue bunny had appeared.

"Kiko, come back!" a young voice had said. The blue bunny then saw Knut, and his eyes widened, he quickly went next to Stella.

Out of the woods, a redhead had appeared. She saw Stella and her blue bunny, Kiko, who were going to be killed. She saw the yellow ogre, Knut. She quickly got a heavy piece of wood and threw it at Knut. He then turned around, and he had fire in his eyes.

"Who are you, a poor little girl? Are you trying to save this beautiful girl? Well, that's not going to work." Knut said. She quickly went in front of Stella and Kiko, and she pointed her arms at her. Fire was in her arms, and the ogre quickly fell. "What happened? I need to report this. Minions, let's leave."

He clapped and the minions left with him. Kiko was hiding in Stella's blonde hair. The redhead went to Stella and saw her. Stella fainted.

* * *

"I don't know what happened! Kiko wandered off and I found her! Maybe she was lost or something!" the redhead complained.

"We don't know who she even is! Why you did even went to her? You could have left her!" the father said.

"I'm not a bad person! I don't leave people in the middle of the woods!" the redhead protested.

Stella quickly moved and her eyes opened. She stood up and placed her hand on her head. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house. This yellow thing came and was about to eat you! Who are you?" the redhead said.

"I'm Stella, the Princess of Solaria. I came here just to be free and all…" Stella says.

"To be free from what?" the redhead had asked.

"Look, we need to call the police! I'm calling the police!" the father said. He got up and Stella rolled her eyes. She wiggled her finger and pointed at the telephone. The telephone had turned into vegetables. "What? What happened?"

"I think you should go to my daughter's room," the mother said. "You could get better rest in there. I'll cook soup while you socialize with our daughter."

"Oh, thank you very much!" Stella says with a grin on her face.

* * *

"I'm Bloom…a normal girl in this town we call Gardenia. It's currently summer. That's probably all I can say about myself and what's happening right now in my life," the redhead, Bloom, said.

"Are you sure you aren't a fairy? You have powers! I could feel them already…" Stella says.

"I'm not a fairy…okay, that's enough about me. What happened again?" Bloom asks with a smile on her face.

"Well, okay, another repeat is fine with me. But anyways, I decided to run away from my life because I had destroyed my school, and everybody thinks I'm stupid! But I'm not stupid! The reason why I had destroyed my school was because of my parents' stupid divorce! I could have passed freshmen year and continue on with my friends!" Stella shouted.

"Calm down, Stella. You're not stupid, and it isn't your fault that you had destroyed your school. What really happened at your parents' divorce? You don't have to tell me if it's that personal though…"

"Will you tell anyone?" Stella asked. Bloom shook her head.

"Nope, and I promise I won't, since you're already a friend of mine," Bloom says with a smile on her face.

"Okay…thank you very much…Bloom!"

"No problem! Okay, I'll pay attention."

"The reason why my parents had a divorced was because my mom was tired of my dad. She was sick of him. You know why? It was because he was cheating on her with other disgusting ladies for his money. My mother found out on my sixteenth birthday, and she was sick of it. She noticed tons of ladies in the ballroom, even though she didn't invite them. She asked them who were they, and they said they were 'the king's love.' My mom was really shocked. After a few months she asked my dad why he was cheating on her. He said that they were just friends, but my mom didn't believe it. They kept on fighting and fighting and I was sick of it. So this week, they were now divorced, and my heart broke. I thought they were perfect for each other…and they even made me. With that problem in my mind, I failed. The school was destroyed…all because of me." Stella says.

Bloom felt very sorry. She had pity on her.

"Stella, I'm really sorry. I would have done the same thing if I were you. Divorces are really hard, and you would be really depressed if you were included. Don't feel sad, I'll do anything to make you feel better. Was there anything else on your mind besides that accident?" Bloom asked.

Stella shook her head. "No…there wasn't…that was the only thing on my mind…"

"You should have another thing on your mind! It starts with a b and ends with oy!"

"Boy?" Stella asked. "What do you—"

Before Stella could finish her sentence, there was an explosion downstairs. Bloom and Stella quickly went downstairs and saw two monsters. One of them was the one they saw earlier and it was a blue thing.

"Stella! Who are they?" Bloom says while she tries to fix the furniture.

"They're creatures from Cloud Tower…"

* * *

**Well, there's a chapter to one of my newest stories. I know that it's short and not that interesting, but at least you get to know why Stella's parents were divorce. I don't give fudge about updating. At least you got something from me. I don't know if I'll update any other story. I'll try, though. Here's a little thing about me. The whole paragraph that Stella said is actually from me. Yes, that thing is all about me. Young ladies were hanging out with my dad and they only liked him for my dad's money. My mom was really angry, and she almost had a divorce. My dad promised he won't hang out with them anymore, since they were from my home country, but he now "texted" them. I really hate my dad for doing such a stupid thing. I even have four step siblings. And they're female dogs. I really hate my family life. At least I still have my mom, who will always be there for me. **


End file.
